unionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Xander Vox
Grand Marshal Julius Alexander Vox, 1st Prince of Tycho GCMT GCNM GSIC OV OM (born Gyula Sándor Vox; 29 January 3242), better known as Xander Vox, is a State Security general officer who has served as administrative head of the Republic Security Department since 3281. He has also served as Colonel-in-Chief of the Capital Police since 3271, and formerly served as Director of the Personal Protection Department from 3273 to 3282. Prior to his appointment as an governmental agency director in 3273, he was a field operative of the Imperial Strategic Intelligence Agency, a Party security officer, and Police enforcer. Regarded by many as roguishly handsome, charismatic, and effective in his work, he gained the personal confidence of then-Emperor Maximilian and earned various political appointments up to and including the directorial command of the Imperial Personal Protective Agency, which was reorganized as the Personal Protection Department in 3275. During his nine-year tenure as director with the rank of Legate, he developed the agency's signature "slim and black" uniform and put in place a number of doctrinal and organizational standards. In 3281, he was appointed Director of Republic Security, an office he continues to hold. He presides over the expansive police organization of the Ministry of State Security, the Republic Security Department. As such, he has authority over numerous agencies concerned with political and constitutional crimes, interstellar criminal activity, counterterrorism, domestic intelligence gathering, and the prison system. His able command of security assets has made him a feared and respected figure in the State Security apparatus, and is considered by the news media to be one of the most powerful figures of the Central Galactic government. Early life Childhood Vox was born Gyula Sándor Vox at the Allentown Birth Center in Allentown, Pennsylvania on Earth on January 28, 3242 to Éva Kessar Vox, a North American woman of Hungarian and Jewish ancestry. For many years, his father's true identity remained unknown, as although his birth certificate assigned paternity to is mother's husband, it was clear early on that he was an illegitimate child. It would not be until the 3270s that the identity of Vox's father was determined through genetic testing to be Matthias Rycon, a member of the Rycon dynasty. By age 5, it became apparent from Vox's appearance that he was not the child of Éva's husband, Philip Vox. He later Anglicized his first and middle names when he turned 16. Vox was raised in Philip's home in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania for the first four years of his life, alongside his half-brother, Brian (born 3237), who was the legitimate son of Éva and her deceased first husband, Stephen Kessar. Xander's appearance, with black curly hair and green eyes that existed in neither Philip nor Éva's families, led Philip to suspect the child's paternity and he frequently argued with his wife. Vox's first memory, he has stated, is of his parents arguing angrily and becoming violent with each other and a teenaged Brian becoming physically involved and striking Philip. Éva and Philip divorced in 3248, and Vox moved with his mother and brother to Scranton, Pennsylvania. When Vox was 13, Brian departed the household to enlist in the Terran Imperial Army, leaving him alone with his mother. Speculation in the media has periodically accused Éva and her various boyfriends during that time of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse of her son, and claimed that she suffered from delusional mental disorders and hallucinations. Vox has gone on record that such "salacious rumors" are "pure fantasy, fabrications by the national media to sell magazines and garner web hits". According to Vox, his mother "was a kind and good woman, who would never have struck her children." Brian, however, has made conflicting statements in interviews, asserting that his mother was emotionally abusive after her divorce, but "never physically violent." On 6 July 3258, Vox's mother passed away from what coroners determined to be an untreated encephalitis, which had led her to have multiple seizures per day. Éva Kessar fell from her home's second-story balcony and broke her neck, and seizures prevented her from recovering herself from the fall. Vox was placed in foster care at the Scranton State Orphanarium from 3258 to 3259 and at the Philadelphia State Orphanarium from 3259 to January 3260. Upon reaching the age of majority, he departed foster care and sought his own living. It was during his time that he changed his legal name to Julius Alexander Vox and began to be known by his nickname "Xander". Workers from the Scranton and Philadelphia orphanages have stated that Vox "was a quiet boy, usually stayed away from the other kids. Sometimes they harassed him, but it didn't seem to bother him. It's like he didn't want to be friends with them anyway. He just didn't let it faze him," and that "he never really acted up when they harassed him, except once when a group of about six boys assaulted him after dinner. He broke two boys' arms before we separated them." Education Vox was initially home schooled. After his mother moved to Scranton, he attended Kennedy Elementary School from 3248 to 3254, West Scranton Intermediate School from 3254 to 3257, and the West Scranton High School from 3257 to 3258. He dropped out of public high school after his mother's death at age 16 and took independent study courses online to further his education, obtaining a GED in early 3261. Mercenary After finishing his education and obtaining a diploma-equivalent, Vox began to seek steady, full-time employment. After a period of working part-time and odd jobs, he was hired by Brotherly Security Company, a private security and consulting firm based in Philadelphia, in late 3261. He took online classes from Balboa Technical Institute, studying Justice Administration to further his employment and earning an Associate of Arts degree. He was promoted within the company and travelled around North America on various security jobs. Eventually, he decided to branch out on his own and become an independent contractor, starting in 3263. The going was rather more difficult than he anticipated, so he took up bounty hunting to pay the bills. He became very well known on Earth as a skilled but brutal bounty hunter, capturing fugitives and beating them near to death to apprehend them. His reputation earned him several large-paying security jobs from 3264-3266, which allowed him to book passage off of Earth and seek adventure and fortune across Terran space. His first extrasolar job was as a private paramilitary officer for the Duke of Lorenz, a Terran aristocrat and hereditary governor fighting a civil war against colonialist rebels on an urbanized Outer Colonies world. The Lorenz Conflict was waged from April to July 3266, and it was in this "brushfire war" that Vox proved his skill and ruthlessness in combat. The Duke's appraisal of Vox's skill as the reason for the rebellion's failure bolstered Vox's reputation in the Outer Colonies. He acquired several more contracts, including some from prominent mercenary companies such as Xenon Risk Control, Arcturus Light Horse, the Black Quivers, and Tempest Free Company. He also continued his bounty-hunting work when he could spare the time during jobs on troubled worlds. A crime wave exploded across many urbanized and industrial worlds in the Terran Empire starting in late 3267, and continued through early 3268. It was during this time that Vox became reacquainted with his brother, Brian Kessar, who had also taken private contracting as a mercenary after his stint in the Army. They met while on a job for Tempest in December 3266. Afterwards, they only took jobs together and fought side-by-side in many small conflicts and police actions. In May 3268, he and Brian acquired a government contract to work as consultants with an elite special forces unit that had been assigned to domestic anti-terrorist action. When the contract ended, he enlisted to become a field operative of the Imperial Strategic Intelligence Agency and was formally assigned as a semi-permanent member of the unit. Paramilitary career Vox enlisted in the Imperial Strategic Intelligence Agency and in the Capital Police in early June 3268. He became a field agent of the ISIA, assigned to the 71st SOG. He departed the unit to attend the Geneva Police Academy from late June to mid-July, being commissioned as a peace officer of the Capital Police. He took assignments with special response teams in the Imperial capital district. In the autumn of 3268, he attended the Political Training and Leadership Course at the Intelligence Academy in Quantico, Virginia province, emerging from it with an officer's commission. He continued his assignments with the Capital Police, the Personal Imperial Guard, and the 71st SOG during the next few years, becoming chief of the Emperor's personal guard in late 3269. With a personal relationship with the Emperor, he was fast-tracked for promotion and standing within the interwoven national security and intelligence establishment. In 3270, he was made an officer of the newly-constructed Imperial State Security Department, rising to be Colonel-in-Chief of the Capital Police force, and two years later a General of both State Security and the Police Force. In this capacity, he became simultaneously chief of the Capital Police, personal guard to the Emperor, and Director of the Imperial Personal Protective Agency. The IPPA was given responsibility over protecting VIPs and other individuals deemed to be of national interest. This included government officials, magistrates, and Members of Parliament. In the transition to the Republic in 3275, the IPPA was reorganized and enlarged as the Personal Protection Department, with largely the same set of responsibilities. Vox received periodic promotions in both police and State Security rank structures. Vox's personal style has defined the standards of the PPD, with a "slim and black" uniform for the entire department and black "Longinus" powered armour as standard combat gear for PPD special action teams. His usage of both as personal uniforms prior and during his directorship of the PPD has become iconic of the stylish but efficient imagery of State Security personnel. His preference for quick action and capitalizing on opportunity has seen the PPD become an effective force in defending persons of interest against terrorist and pirate attacks across Union space. In 3280, agents of the PPD were involved along with Security Forces units in securing peace in the wake of the Keystone Incident. As a result of this and his other accomplishments, Vox received a promotion to the rank of Exarch and an appointment as Director of Republic Security, as well as several decorations for military leadership in early 3281. He led both the PPD and the Republic Security Department until July 3282, when he stepped down as Director of the PPD. Citing the immensely larger workload and his desire to be maximally effective, he chose to focus his efforts in directing the RSD, a position he has since held. His directorship of Republic Security has witnessed an increase in funding and an expansion of personnel to handle the reorganized penal system and special investigation duties of the department. His deputy in charge of special projects while at the PPD, Primus Lucan, became acting Director of the PPD and subsequently was appointed Director of the Personal Protection Department. After the terrorist incidents of the early 3280s, the Republic Security Department was empowered to operate extra-judicial enforcement teams. Teams of three Security Police officers were empowered to conduct ad-hoc tribunals to determine if individuals are an immediate threat to the State and People. Vox's professional and thorough implementation of this policy has earned him the moniker "The Man with the Iron Heart". The slow and mismanaged reaction by local governments to the Pirate War led to the folding of the Galactic Police agencies into the Republic Security Department in 3286 in order to centrally coordinate them with central government security policies and planning. The expansion of the department necessitated his civil rank being increased to that of Assistant Secretary of State. In January 3292 he participating in the Grenada Conference, which laid out the planning for General Plan Magellan. His department has responsibility for the management of internment and processing camps for Zaaroft populations in the occupied Magellanic territories. In March 3293 he received a promotion to Polemarch and Grand Marshal of the Security Service, as well as concurrent police promotion to Senior Chief. Personal life Xander Vox and his brother Brian Kessar maintained a close relationship during their careers. Their mutual experiences in the 71st SOG and in high positions in State Security "helped us bond as brothers" according to Vox, "in spite of him not being there for a big part of my life." When asked how Kessar's position as a subordinate to William McGrady affected their relationship, Vox declined to comment. Vox publicly mourned his brother's death and led a torchlight night-time parade through Philadelphia's streets to deliver the public eulogy. He was present for his brother's state funeral at the Philadelphia National Cemetery the next morning, which saw minor eulogies by Director William McGrady, General Gwen Fitzroy, and Colonel Jackson Smith, and was attended by 10,000 people. Vox is a collateral member of the Rycon dynasty, through his biological father Matthias Rycon, Count of Tycho. Matthias Rycon was born in 3220 to Aveline Rycon, Countess of Tycho sister of Frederick Rycon, and her lover, Marcus Camden; the Countess died in childbirth, age 17. The Terran House of Lords ruled that Matthias was allowed to inherit the title Count of Tycho; however, he led a rakish and dissolute life and died of alcohol poisoning in 3260, after which the title went vacant. After decades of not knowing the identity of his father, the stability of a government appointment allowed him time to investigate his paternity. Corresponding with Lord Philip Rycon, his biological first cousin once removed, Vox uncovered his father's identity and petitioned the Imperial House of Lords for a legal hearing and the granting of a writ of legitimation in December 3274. With the full cooperation of the House of Rycon, the hearing proceeded smoothly and the Lords granted his petition. He was granted the right to bear the arms and heraldry of the House of Rycon and refer to himself as a member of the family. In 3275, following the end of the war, the Central Galactic Congress granted him by letters patent the vacant title of Count of Tycho in the peerage of the Republic. He was created Prince of Tycho four years later. Lord Philip granted him estates on Luna, where Vox maintains his primary residence. Vox has been referred to by magazines and the media as a man of "unassuming appearance" and "unremarkable" in stature and build, recognizable mainly his striking and iconic visage. A "mane" of shoulder-length curly black hair, a chinstrap beard, and a scar coursing across his chin and lower lip. Vox has commented publicly on the scar, asserting that it came about in a combat incident while serving as an officer of a Capital Police special response team. He has also addressed the statements made about his appearance, admitting that his "normalcy" is what made him so effective as an intelligence agent. Vox has never married, but has publicly admitted to having had several mistresses. He claims to have six illegitimate children, but has declined to disclose of their identities or locations. Summary of paramilitary career Enlisted in the Imperial Strategic Intelligence Agency as a field agent on 3 June 3268. Assigned to 71st Studies and Observations Group 3 June to 20 June 3268. Enlisted in the Capital Police as an enforcer of the law 22 June 3268. Attended Geneva Police Academy from 26 June to 16 July 3268. Commissioned an Officer of the Capital Police 17 July 3268. Assigned to 1st Special Response Team from 20 July to 1 September 3268. Attended Political Training and Leadership Course 3 September 3268 to 4 October 3268. Commissioned an Officer of Imperial Intelligence 5 October 3268. Assigned to Personal Imperial Guard 6 October 3268. Commissioned Chief of the Personal Imperial Guard 12 December 3269. Assigned to 71st Studies and Observations Group 1 October to 3 November 3270. Commissioned an Officer of State Security 3 November 3270. Commissioned Colonel-in-Chief of the Capital Police 6 June 3271. Commissioned a General of State Security 24 December 3273. Commissioned a General of Police 25 December 3273. Dates of Rank Imperial Intelligence *Stormtrooper (E-2) 3 June 3268 *Centurion (O-1) 5 October 3268 *Major (O-4) 12 December 3269 Police Force *Officer (E-1) 22 June 3268 *Watchman (E-2) 16 July 3268 *Lieutenant (O-1) 17 July 3268 *Major (O-4) 12 December 3269 *Colonel (O-6) 6 June 3271 *General of Police (O-10) 5 January 3273. *Associate Chief of Police (O-11) 20 April 3275 *Assistant Chief of Police (O-12) 25 December 3277 *Deputy Chief of Police (O-13) 25 December 3279 *Chief of Police (O-14) 1 January 3281 *Senior Chief of Police (O-15) 1 March 3293 State Security *Junior Standardier (O-5) 3 November 3270 *Standardier (O-6) 6 June 3271 *Tribune (O-10) 2 January 3273. *Legate (O-11) 20 April 3275 *Praetor (O-12) 25 December 3277 *Ducatus (O-13) 25 December 3279 *Exarch (O-14) 1 January 3281 *Polemarch (O-15) 1 March 3293 Notable decorations *Grand Star of the Iron Cross *Grand Cross of the Iron Cross *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords *Order of the Star of Terra *Order Pour le Merite *Iron Cross *Intelligence Shield *Distinguished Intelligence Cross *War Merit Cross *Intelligence Star *Civil Service Medal *Distinguished State Honor Award Titles, honours, styles, and arms Peerage titles * 24 December 3273: '''1st Baronet * '''2 July 3275: Count of Tycho * 20 August 3278: Prince of Tycho Styles * Sir Julius Alexander Vox, KIC (3 June 3268) * Gen The Hon Julius Alexander Vox, KMT KIC OM (24 December 3273) * Col-Gen The Hon Julius Alexander Vox, KMT KIC OV OM (20 April 3275) * Col-Gen The Rt Hon The Count of Tycho, KMT KIC KNM OV OM (2 July 3275) * Capt-Gen The Rt Hon The Count of Tycho, KMT KIC KNM OV OM (25 December 3277) * Capt-Gen His Highness The Prince of Tycho, KMT KCNM KIC OV OM (20 August 3278) * FM His Highness The Prince of Tycho, KCMT KCNM KIC OV OM (25 December 3279) * FM His Highness The Prince of Tycho, KU GCMT GCIC KCNM OV OM (28 November 3280) * CM His Highness The Prince of Tycho, KCU GCMT KSM KGE GSIC KCNM OV OM (1 January 3281) * GM His Highness The Prince of Tycho, GCU GCMT KCSM KCGE GSIC GCNM OV OM (20 February 3292) Honours * Chancellery Chief Guard * Hero of the Republic * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Union and the Republic * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of St. Mary of Terra * Knight Commander of the Military Order of St. Michael * Knight Commander of the Order of the Galactic Eagle * Knight Grand Star of the Order of the Iron Cross * Member of the Order of Victory * Member of the Order of Merit * Knight Commander of the War Merit Order * Knight Grand Cross of the New Moon * Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle * Commander of the Legion of Merit * Knight of the Order of the Aztec Eagle * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Red Eagle * Knight of the Order of Garter * Knight of the Order of the Bath * Knight of the Order of the Thistle Imperial Terran honours * Privy Counsellor of the Terran Emperor * Lord Lieutenant of the Alps * Warden of Constance * His Majesty's Chief Guard Foreign military honours * General of Police of the Empire of Orion * Police Colonel of the Empire of Sagittarius * Police Colonel of the Dominion of Cygnus * Royal Police Colonel of the Kingdom of Crux * Colonel of Police of the Norman Empire Behind the scenes Xander Vox was developed by Weston Hill as part of a roleplaying game by the Unionverse creative team. The name and appearance of the character were originally created by Hill for a separate, unrelated science fiction short story, and the character was adapted for the Unionverse. He created the character with the concept of a smooth-talking, charismatic manipulator who was capable of brutal violence. The characterization framed Xander as being a sociopath, much like Billy McGrady. However, unlike Billy, Xander never had access to the kind of resources available to the McGradys and he had to become a self-made man. It is reasonable to characterize Xander as resourceful and ruthless, calculating and immensely well-adapted to the cut-throat politics of State Sec. His similarities with Billy are arguably the cause of their vicious rivalry. Both seek to dominate everyone around them, are prone to sadistic acts of violence, and engage in risk-taking promiscuity and aggression behaviours because both are cold-hearted sociopaths. It was ambiguous in gameplay as to whether Xander was actually a sociopath, however. He often acted protectively towards his sensitive older brother, Brian. However, such behaviour contradicts the otherwise spot-on characterization of him as a psychopath that was established though character actions: narcissism, compulsive lying, violent and manipulative thrill-seeking behaviour, and a very blunted affect. Eventually, it was determined that his protectiveness towards Brian stems ultimately from his adept "faking" of social mores and adhering to expectations that he stick by his sibling. His presence for Brian's eulogy and funeral are mere social obligation to him, not genuine feeling. His brother's apparent death means nothing to him, and he continues along in his job without a second thought. Category:Directors-General Category:Earthborn Terrans Category:Government officials Category:House of Rycon Category:Living people Category:Mercenaries Category:Police generals Category:Police officers Category:Princes Category:Security Service personnel Category:State Security generals Category:State Security personnel Category:National Humanists